


Twoshot - The demon isnt kidding.

by dank_i_memes



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Poor Lucifer, Wings, breaking everything, enjoy this shitty 2shot, hes not used to his wings, oh well, or 2 shot, or however u call dat shit, or two shot, or twoshot, they bring back so many memories, winggos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_i_memes/pseuds/dank_i_memes
Summary: a crappy 2 shot i thought about!(Chloe's Pov)Lucifer from time to time has panic attacks, remembering the hell his father gave him, cutting his wings off, killing Uriel, your usual reason to have a panic attack.





	1. Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> SUPRISE CHAPTER! YAY!

**_My name is Chloe Decker. I'm a homicide detective that has the Devil himself as my Partner. Or as he says he is._**  
  
Taking the elevator to Lux, you see noone, but you hear some-

**_*CRACK*_ **

-stuff breaking in Lucifer's room.  _Oh boy._

What now?

Walking to his room, you're met with  _big, fluffy wings hitting your face._

Wait, Wings?  _Say **what?**_

Lucifer was breaking  _everything_  with his wings. He just didnt break  _himself_  because.. well. his wings cant really reach himself.

 _"Lucifer!"_  I screamed out, letting him look at me.  
  
Trying to place one of his wings away from my face, i saw him.  
  
I was suprised and startled; Him? Crying?  _Wings? **What?**_

 _"Dont... **please.** "_ He begged, making me remember when i saw his scars on his back... now they were  _actual_  wings.  
  
 _"Lucifer... what..?"_  I asked, reffering to the wings and his panic attack.  
  
He calmed down a bit, sighing deeply, intterupted by sobs as his wings calmed down, letting me have a good look at his skin.  
  
Skin burned, only with his pants and ring on, crying.  _"It hurts, Chloe. It hurts."_

Going near him, i softly sat next to him, letting him hug me, sobbing, drowing in his own sobs.

 _"What are those?"_  I asked, again.

 _"Wings, Chloe. It hurts."_  Using my name only in rare occasions, He repeated ' _it hurts_ ' over and over, eventually laying down in bed with me next to him.

 _"Where does it hurt?"_  
  
 _"My entire back. And they itch because of the sand."_  cleaning his tears away, he softly said, giving a break or two to sob.  
  
 _"Wait, where did you wake up?"_  I asked and he awnsered,  _"On a desert. And there were sandstorms. So i used my wings to cover myself."_  
  
 _"Do you mind if i..?"_  Referring to take the sand off.  
  
 _"Please dont."_  He was on pain, i could tell from afar.  
  
 _"Alright."_


	2. Some Fluff with Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lucifer's pov, few days after his panic attack in chap one(  
> Flappity flep, flippity flop, fluppity flup, the beats of a wing.

**_I am Lucifer Morningstar, yes, the devil himself! And i own a Piano-bar called Lux._ **

Yawning quietly, i wake up with Chloe in my arms, lightly covered in my beautiful, archangel wings.

Yesterday, i had a panic attack due to my wings! yay! The devil himself having panic attacks over forgotten events. Oh, the _**bloody**  _irony.

_"Hey, had a good sleep?"_ I asked her very quietly. She looked like she was heaven-sent, sent here to guard me and keep an eye on me.

_"Mff..."_ All she could make out was a small, sleepy, moan.

_"Alright then."_ Snuggling more into her, keeping her warm.

To be honest, i was sleepy too, i wasted a lot of energy when i had my panic attack. And i broke everthing. Great.

Drifting off to sleep, all i could remember was a sleepy Chloe snuggled on my wings and arms.


	3. Wing Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think you can guess by now what this chapter is about x3  
> ((Lucifer's POV, Set after a few days when Lucifer is comfortable with Chloe grooming his wings))  
> suprise chapter! yay!

**Lucifer's POV**  
  
  
Five, long, agonizing days passed until my back stopped hurting for Chloe to groom my wings. Why am i so desperate, you ask? Well, the very first day i got my wings back, there were a few sandstorms and i used my aching wings to cover myself. Now they're full of sand! What a personal hell!  
  
_"Lucifer, are you sure it doesnt hurt anymore?"_   That voice. The very first person i want to see, Detective Decker's voice snapping me outta my thoughts.

 _"Yes, love, i do."_ Reassuring her, i simply said: _"I'm sure that every part of my wings and my back does not hurt anymore."_  
  
_"Good. I dont want to see you in that kind of pain again."_ Grabbing the soft 'groom' thing, she started to softly groom my stretched right wing with it.  
  
Not noticing i was _purring_ , yes, the  _Devil_ _himself purring_ , she chuckled a bit, getting all the sand off.  
  
_"Oh my..."_ i was left speechless when u closed my eyes, feeling something new when the started to groom near my body.

Something i haven't felt in millenias. Affection. Delight.  
  
_"Enjoying the groom session, Luci?"_ She asked.  
  
_"Wha- nope! Totally not!"_ I answered, hiding my 'new' feeling.

_"Well, you looked like you were. Do you want me to stop?"_

_"Dont. **Please**."_

_"Wont stop, then."_

And then she groomed the other wing, getting a purring Lucifer and some sarcastic comments.


End file.
